Hold my Hand
by twinklepup
Summary: The story started at an orphanage where young Shizuru accompanied her father for a certain charity event, where she met the young loner: Natsuki. Few months after Shizuru came back only to learn that Natsuki has been adopted. 10 years after they met again in Fuuka Academy.
1. Prologue

Title: Hold my Hand

This is my first Shiznat story

Content: Rated K+

Summary: The story started at an orphanage where young Shizuru accompanied her father for a certain charity event where she met the young loner: Natsuki. Few months after Shizuru came back only to learn that Natsuki has been adopted. 10 years after they met again in Fuuka Academy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even the characters on this story. I love mai-hime specially the Shiznat pair.

**Prologue**

There were three soft knocks on my door and the voice of my personal maid calling. "Young miss please wake up. You father needs you to be ready in 30 minutes. I have prepared the bath for you and I will be outside if you need anything." "Thank you but if there's anything I need I can manage." I answered as I drag my feet towards the bathroom. As soon as I got out from the shower, she laid 3 different set of clothes for me to choose. There's a summer empire dress: sleeveless white organza blouse with lavender flowers and a high waist lemon-yellow silk strip with a double layered ribbon, attached to it is a small silver accessory akin to my pendant, an emblem of a howling wolf. Next to it is a denim blouse and a zebra strip leggings. It has jabot front with soft ruffles extending from the neck to the waist line on each side of the buttons. Paired to it is my favorite black boots. To the neck line are two pins. One pin had a figure of a 7-headed snake – ancient Fujino emblem and the other is the new era Fujino emblem, the howling wolf. It look so perfect, however, I know that my father would never approve of this outfit. The third pair is a simple innocent looking shirt-waist floral dress. It has a rectangular collar like a jumper and spreads right above the knee with a near invisible pleats. It has pink tulips printed to most parts the rest are small black dots neatly arranged in a straight horizontal line running the whole length of the dress. Paired to it is my favorite headband with a matching pink flower. I chose the third dress so I will not stand out in the crowd since I know we'll be going to an orphanage.

Exactly after 30 minutes I was seated by my father's left side by the corner of a long empty table. Sometimes I wished to go back to the old round table we had where we used to happily chat while taking breakfast with my Mom and my half brother Reito. We were so happy back then despite the struggle of everyday living. Everything was perfect until it was ruined with one dirty little secret. From a brightly colored room, now everything is washed white like the old memories in my head. We silently ate and out of a habit I would secretly look at my father by the corner of my eye. And as always I can only see his neatly tailored necktie under the early morning paper. I would secretly watch him hoping he would look back but since the day he broke up with my mother he never allowed me to look at him directly in the eye. At first I would lock myself in the room and cry my heart out but as the days passed by I got used to it, specially when I learned that I got the color of my eyes from my mother. I know how he despised her. "Shizuru," he called out. Doing my best to hid my nervousness for being caught staring. "Yes father?" I quickly answered. "I trust that you'll be at your best when we're on the orphanage." With that being said he stood up and left. "Yes father," I said to his back.

Inside the limo my father was very busy on the phone and never spared a glance at me so I focused my gaze outside the window. On that same moment I saw a mother wiping her son's tears and and cooing him to comfort while rubbing his small back. I fought the urge to cry when I remembered my brother and my mother. Few minutes later we came to a halt in front of an old building with worn out colors. I gracefully stepped down from the limo as soon as the chaffeur opened the door. He escorted me just below the stairs where my father is standing. In front of us are the children with hopeful eyes singing a welcome song.


	2. The Letter

Chapter 1: **The Letter**

Exactly 6:00 AM, I am again seated by the breakfast table and silently ate with my father. As always he's behind the morning paper again with his green tea by his side. "Father I'm sorry for bothering you but I am hoping to speak with you for a few minutes." I hopefully asked. "Finish your breakfast and we'll talk later before I leave. I'll be in the study room." 30 minutes after I stood outside his study room but I hesitated for a second and was about to leave when I heard him call. "Shizuru get inside instead of standing there wasting my time." I hurriedly went inside and nervously stepped in front of his table and did our traditional bow before formally speaking. "Father I'm sorry I hesitated for a moment. I hope you would not misunderstand my request. I really appreciate all the tutors you have sent, I honestly learned a lot. However, I am hoping to go to a regular school and experience a regular highschool life.""You know very well that it is dangerous for you outside, you have everything you need here." I was about to reason out when his phone rung, so he signaled me to leave. I was almost by the door when he called out and said that he'll think about it. I was very happy that I didn't notice myself humming. "Shizuru-sama it's been awhile since I saw you this happy. " Aoi whispered softly. The next morning she handed me a letter from my father. It was carefully placed inside a peach envelope with the Fujino seal, the howling wolf.

**_Shizuru,_**

_It is in my highest priority to see you well-educated and if it will help you better to experience normal highschool in a University  
__then I would recommend the well-known Fuuka University. I have arranged everything so that you can start by monday. For your protection,  
I will not allow you to bear any of our family's seal in any of your belongings and you will now become Shizuru Viola. Bear in mind that  
once you set foot in the said University you will be treated as a regular student. You must not divulge any of your connections to  
our family._

_I may be rough at you but I wish you all the best,_

**_Sergio Fujino_**

_P.S._  
_I will be sending Aoi to school with you as your cousin. I trust that you will destroy this letter as soon as you finished reading._

My father cared for me after all. I was so elated, I can't explain the feeling and I can't even stop the smile from creeping up my face. I have indeed destroyed the letter except the signature line. I've kept it as a remembrance on how my father cared for me once in my life. I had it hidden in the secret pocket under my luggage.


End file.
